Sexy Jutsu, Ineffective?
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: Kakashi's just delivering some papers to Iruka, but Naruto decides to try and skip class. When Naruto is caught, he uses sexy jutsu on Iruka to divert his attention, but it doesnt work on Iruka. And Kakashi is determined to find out why. Oneshot, KashiRuk


Just a little oneshot.

Just so you know, this takes place during the time Naruto is a youngster, just starting at the academy.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Iruka finished his speech and was erasing the board when the classroom door opened, and Kakashi entered.

"Hey Umino, the Hokage wanted me to deliver these papers." he said lazily, waving some papers in the air.

"Thanks, just set them on the desk."

"Hey, you got a runaway." Kakashi said, plopping the stack next to a dolphin shaped pencil holder.

Iruka looked puzzled, but then he saw a certain orange blob, headed for the back door. "Uzumaki!" he yelled. The blond turned around and stuck out his tongue. "Sit down!"

Realizing he wouldn't be able to escape unless he did something to divert the teacher's attention, he clasped his hands together. "Sexy Jutsu!" he yelled, a cloud of smoke surrounding him. The cloud dissipated, revealing a gorgeous pigtailed blonde girl who was quite lacking in the clothing department.

Kakashi blushed and gawked at the girl, but Iruka just walked up calmly and hit her on the head, creating another puff of smoke, which drifted away to reveal the same young student who had tried to escape. Iruka leaned down so he was eye to eye with him. "sit down" he grumbled through gritted teeth. The child retreated and Iruka returned to Kakashi, who had just regained his composer. "I'm sorry about him, he's quite the trouble maker."

"I'm guessing he does that often?"

"Not at all, that's the second time. He learned it from some teenagers who paid him to sneak into the girls bath and take pictures."

"Ah, then how is it that you remained so unaffected?"

"I- uh...I have a class to teach, please excuse me." Iruka spun around to finish erasing the board, and Kakashi left, piecing together his master plan.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

The older man leaned casually against the wall outside of Iruka's classroom as the youngsters filed out; class was done for today. Finally, Iruka came out, locking the door behind himself.

"Hello Kakashi, did you need something?"

"Ah, no I'm just curious."

"About?" The two of them started walking down the hall.

"Why you are so easily immune to sexy jutsu."

"Why are you so curious?"

"because not many men can resist a naked woman without giving it a second thought.

"So, I'm one of those 'not many' I suppose."

"I don't think that's the reason. However, I do have a few theories."

"Oh really?" Iruka said, starting to get agitated.

"Yes. Theory one, you aren't affected because you know he's just a kid. But if someone about your age did it..." Kakashi clasped his hands together and muttered the necessary words, disappearing in the smoke. Iruka looked over to see a female Kakashi, winking at him. This did take effect, but not the way Kakashi had hoped. Iruka slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh, but it was ineffective. He laughed and laughed, until he actually fell over. Finally, Kakashi returned to his normal self and pulled the laughing man off the ground.

"Okay...so that's not it." he said, when Iruka was wiping his watery eyes.

"Dear lord that was hilarious! Of all people, I never thought _you _would try that!"

"Ah yes, I suppose I make a sexier male." he did notice the blush that swam up to Iruka's face. "So, theory two is that you closed your eyes, but that must not be true, because you were looking when I did it...so...theory three."

"And that would be?" Iruka said, reaching the end of the hallway and putting his hand on the doorknob.

"You. Are. Gay."

"Ugh. Kakashi, I don't have time for this, I'm supposed to have these papers to the Hokage in two minutes. If you don't mind..." he disappeared behind the door before Kakashi could say anything.

"Hmm...avoiding the question...how _interesting..._"

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

"Here Hokage-sama" Iruka said to the old man, handing him the papers.

"Thank you. Naruto giving you any trouble? You look annoyed..."

"No, just someone..."

"Well, you're blushing, so it must be someone you like." the hokage pointed out. Iruka covered his blush with his hands as it got noticeably worse. The hokage just chuckled. "Good luck with that Iruka."

"Ah, yes sir, thank you." He gave a short bow and scurried out of the room, to the nearest bathroom to wash his face.

Face washed and blush gone, Iruka left the bathroom and walked down a hall that normally wasn't used by anyone. He wanted to avoid Kakashi the best he could. He was halfway down the hall when a cloud of smoke appeared next to him. Kakashi appeared, one finger slipped inside the edge of his mask as if he was getting ready to pull it down. He walked towards Iruka swiftly and pinned him to the wall, then pulled his mask down and pressed his lips against Iruka's.

The younger man put up a struggle and Kakashi pulled away about a half an inch. "Now, Ruka, don't bite my tongue off please." Kakashi said quietly, then reconnected their lips. He ran a finger gently across Iruka's back under the green vest, and Iruka gasped. Kakashi slipped his tongue in Iruka's mouth, and Iruka couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's back and returned the kiss. They continued, and only broke when they felt their lungs might explode.

"I hate you." Iruka grumbled.

"What, because I figured you out?"

Iruka turned his head, still blushing.

"Aww, now don't be mad Ruka, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

"It's not that...exactly."

"Oh, you're upset because now I know how you feel about me?" Kakashi guessed.

Iruka pushed himself off the wall and began to walk rapidly down the hall, away from Kakashi. Unfortunately, it's virtually impossible to get away from Kakashi. The man reappeared in front of him, this time hanging upside down from the ceiling. Their eyes were level, despite Kakashi's being upside down.

"What if I liked you back? Would you still be mad at me?"

Iruka didn't respond, but Kakashi did notice his eyes light up a bit. Kakashi vanished and reappeared again, this time standing on the floor, no longer upside down.

"Well?"

"But you don't." Iruka mumbled.

"You don't know that." Kakashi snaked his hands around Iruka. "If I did?"

"I'd...be happy."

"Good. Then be happy." Kakashi said, kissing him again.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

-insert multiple millions of hearts here-

Kya! So cute! Sorry for mistakes, I wrote it kinda fast.

Just a little one shot. Dirty minded people, feel free to imagine what they did next. -wink-


End file.
